The Storm and Comfort
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Olivia tried to help Alex with her fear of thunderstorms, but at the same time learns a little bit more about her girlfriend. This is a one shot I did for HKS! I hope you like it!


**Storms and Comfort.**

This fic is for HKS! (Hime no Kowai Shumi) I hope you all like it! Bold Italic writing are flashbacks! Please let me know what you think!  
This is only a one shot!  
Thank you... Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_**Wake up Katie, Katie! Wake up!"**_**  
**"Hey Alex, come look at the lightning, it's so pretty!" Olivia said turning to look at her girlfriend who was sat on the sofa.

"I'm good, I'd rather stay here." Alex said keeping her eyes focused on the TV.

"Okay then! It's getting louder; I guess this could be a long night." Olivia said hearing more thunder. Alex swallowed hard.  
_**"Look at me Katie, its okay someone's gone to get help!"  
"What's happening Lex?"  
"A tree was hit by lightning and it fell on the car, but we're going to get you out, I promise!"**_

"Fantastic, I have to be in court at 8:30 tomorrow." Alex said once again not taking her eyes off the TV even thought she could still see the flashes out the corner of her eye.

Olivia stood and noticed how pale her girlfriend had become.  
"How about I go run you a bath take your mind off things?" Olivia suggested hoping that she could get whatever was bothering her out into the open.

"I'm fine and nothing bothering me Liv." She said as calmly as she could.

"Well you're not fine! Alex, if it's the storm no one's going to die!" Olivia said unaware of the affect it had on Alex.  
_**"Katie, wake up!"  
"You become a lawyer Lex; you become a bloody good lawyer for me!"  
"Okay, we'll do it together."  
"Promise me you won't cry, but I can't hold on Alex, I'm not going to make it."  
"Of course you are Katie, come on! Help will be here soon!"**_

"_**You will always be my best friend Alex. Now you go and be a bloody good lawyer, do it for me!"  
"No, Katie please wake up! KATIE! NO! NO!"**_**  
**"Alex! ALEX!" Olivia shouted, being Alex back to her sense.

"Sorry, I'm gonna go run a bath." Alex said as the tears began to fall.

"What, okay. Where were you just then?" Olivia asked moving closer.

"My best friend Katie, she died, in a storm, 5 years ago." Alex said flatly before walking off.  
"Alex I'm sorry!" Olivia shouted after her.  
"I know." Alex said before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "Are you going to join me or what?" Alex said smiling a little.

* * *

Alex was a lot calmed whilst in the bath, with a black out blind to cover the window and Olivia's sweet voice blocking out the sound of thunder she relaxed a little bit.

"You want to tell me about Katie?" Olivia asked calmly, rubbing warm water up her back.

"She's the reason I became a lawyer, we hated each other at first." Alex said smiling at the memory.

"Well, you were never my favourite person when we first met." Olivia admitted with a smile.

"We became close so fast, and one night there was a massive storm, we were coming back from her brothers house up state, he was a good friend too, the storm got worse and worse but we kept on driving, all of a sudden there was a massive flash and a tree on top of the car, it was like a film, all in slow motion." Alex said tears where flowing freely now.

"I am so sorry Lex; we don't have to talk about it."

"I ended up at Donnelly's house that night; I ended up sleeping in my boss's spare room..." Alex said with a bitter laugh.  
"Alex, it wasn't your fault." Olivia tried.

"_**You have to help her please!"  
"M'am, I am so sorry, there is nothing we can do."  
"Please, she can't die!"  
"I am so sorry! Is there anyone we can call for you?"**_"I know, I spent all these years telling myself that, and I believe it." Alex said smiling at Olivia who was sat listening quietly.

"What happened after that?" Olivia asked, moving so she was sat on the toilet seat.

"I gave them Liz's number, I was in shock, I was new to the D.A's office as an intern and she was my boss, that night I stayed at hers the next morning she told me to take the day, and sleep, but after she'd left, I flagged a taxi and went to her parents." Alex said.

"You're a strong woman Alex, I can tell you that for nothing."  
"Katie made me a strong person, before we were friends she would pick out my flaws but it never bothered me." Alex said, once again smiling.

"I think I would have like her if she made you who you are today." Olivia said smiling, before she got up and grabbed a towel for Alex to wrap round her body when she got out the bath.

"Liv, will you do something for me?" Alex asked stepping out the bath and wrapping a towel round her body.

"Anything you want sweetheart." Olivia answered handing her some items of clothes.

"Stand with me so I can watch the storm." Alex said, all she had done is tell her lover about Katie but that seemed to be enough, seemed to make her feel stronger.

"I will even hold your hand." Olivia said holding out her hand for Alex to talk.

Walking out the bathroom in to the living area, Olivia could feel Alex tremble a little bit.

"We don't have to do this Alex." Olivia said putting her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"No, I want to." Alex said determination in her voice.

Walking up to the window Olivia opened the blinds slowly.

Lightning flashed almost immediately, but Alex didn't flinch she just watched the sky light up then go dark again.

"See, lightning's not that bad, it's very pretty." Olivia said smiling as she pulled Alex closer.

"You're right, but it will never be as pretty as you." Alex said.  
All thoughts about Katie disappeared for a moment or two, as Alex went in to kiss Olivia.

"I take it kissing in the rain got a little boring?" Olivia asked gasping for air.

"I think kissing in the rain is a little to mainstream for us." Alex said with a laugh.

Olivia smiled before she was pulled into a kiss.

It was amazing how the person you love can help conquer your fears.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This little one shot is for Hime no Kowai Shumi.  
Please let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!  
Bethanyy.


End file.
